


By the Grave

by MollySHJW



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, TRF, poem, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollySHJW/pseuds/MollySHJW
Summary: Just a quick poem I came up with after getting frustrated with a poem generator I toyed around with, so the first two lines are from the generator, the rest is by me, it's inspired by the scene after Sherlock's funeral, when John pours his heart out at the grave and Sherlock listens





	By the Grave

By the grave I saw a man  
An echo murmured back the word 'ought'  
ought to have done  
ought to have said  
Nothing now, but just a thought

By the grave I saw a man  
Listening out of sight  
Listen to grief  
Listen to regret  
Nothing there, but just to hide

By the grave I saw a man  
Turning on his heel to walk away  
walk away from them  
walk away from him  
Nothing left, but everything left to say


End file.
